Young Sherlock Holmes
Young Sherlock}} | music = Bruce Broughton | studio = Amblin Entertainment | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 109 minutes | cinematography = Stephen Goldblatt | editing = Stu Linder | country = United States | language = English | budget = $18 million | gross = $19 million }} Young Sherlock Holmes (also known with the title card name of "Pyramid of Fear") is a 1985 American mystery adventure film directed by Barry Levinson and written by Chris Columbus, based on the characters created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. The film depicts a young Sherlock Holmes and John Watson meeting and solving a mystery together at a boarding school. Plot Teenagers Sherlock Holmes and John Watson meet and become good friends as students at Brompton Academy, a school in London. Watson is introduced to Elizabeth Hardy, who is Holmes' love interest. He is also introduced to Rupert T. Waxflatter, Elizabeth's uncle, a retired Brompton professor and inventor. He also meets Master Snelgrove, the Chemistry teacher, Mrs. Dribb, the school's nurse, Professor Rathe, the fencing instructor, who warns Holmes that he is too emotional and impulsive. Meanwhile, a mysterious hooded figure uses a blowpipe to shoot Bentley Bobster and Reverend Duncan Nesbitt with hallucinogenic thorns, causing the men to experience nightmare-like hallucinations (Bobster thinks to be attacked by a cooked bird and by his own objects, while Nesbitt thinks he sees a glass mosaic knight killing a king in his own window and then taking his life and trying to kill the Reverend himself) resulting in their deaths by jumping out of a window and being run by a chariot. Holmes suspects foul play about the murders, which were presumed to be suicides, but is rebuffed by Scotland Yard policeman Lestrade when he suggests a connection between the deaths. Holmes is later expelled from Brompton after getting framed for cheating by his rival Dudley. As Holmes reluctantly prepares to leave, Waxflatter is shot with a hallucinogenic thorn and accidentally stabs himself while trying to fend off imaginary gremlins. As Waxflatter dies he whispers the word "Eh-Tar" to Holmes. Holmes secretly meets with Watson and Elizabeth and begins his investigation with the murders. During their investigation, the trio uncover the existence of Rame Tep, an ancient Egyptian cult of Osiris worshippers. The cult's main weapons were blowpipes, which were used to shoot thorns dipped into a solution made of plant and root extracts which, when injected into the bloodstream, causes the victim to experience realistic, nightmare-like hallucinations. Holmes, Watson, and Elizabeth then track the cult to a London warehouse, where the Rame Tep are performing human sacrifices in a secret underground wooden pyramid. After they interrupt their sacrifice of a young woman, the Rame Tep chases the trio and shoots them with thorns, but the three manage to escape into a cemetery. They begin to experience hallucinations (Elizabeth being buried by the undead, Watson force fed by sentient pastries, and Holmes seeing his father angry for him saying his mother of his cheating on her and later seeing a real Rame Tep killer as his father trying to kill him), but Holmes is able to keep them all level-headed and they survive. The following evening, at Waxflatter's loft, Holmes and Watson discover a picture of the three victims and a fourth man, Chester Cragwitch, who is the remaining victim. However, they are discovered by Professor Rathe and Mrs. Dribb, the school nurse, who plan to expel Watson and Elizabeth in the morning. That night, while Elizabeth heads to Waxflatter's loft to salvage his work, Holmes and Watson head to see Mr. Cragwitch, who explains that in his youth he and the other men had discovered an underground pyramid of Rame Tep and the ancient tools of five Egyptian princesses while building a hotel in Egypt. Their find led to an angry uprising by the people of a nearby village which was violently put down by the British Army. The men returned safely to England. However, a local boy of Anglo-Egyptian descent named Eh-Tar and his sister vowed revenge against them after their parents were killed in the attack. They also vowed to replace the bodies of the five Egyptian princesses. Cragwitch is then shot by a poisoned thorn and tries to kill Holmes, but is knocked unconscious by Lestrade who reconsidered Holmes' advice after he himself was accidentally poisoned by the thorn. As they return to the school, a chance remark by Watson causes Holmes to realize that Eh-Tar is none other than Professor Rathe, but he and Watson arrive too late to stop him and Mrs. Dribb, who is revealed to be Eh-Tar's sister, from abducting Elizabeth. Using Waxflatter's latest invention, a flying machine, Holmes and Watson travel to the warehouse just in time to prevent Eh-Tar from sacrificing Elizabeth as the fifth and final "princess". They burn down the Rame Tep pyramid and Mrs. Dribb accidentally swallows one of her poisoned thorns in a fight with Holmes and is burned to death, but Eh-Tar escapes with Elizabeth. Watson successfully stops Eh-Tar by sabotaging his carriage. Eh-Tar then tries to shoot Holmes, but Elizabeth intervenes and is mortally wounded instead. Enraged, Holmes duels Eh-Tar and manages to get the better of him when Eh-Tar falls through the frozen River Thames. Holmes returns to Elizabeth's side and holds her as she dies. Afterwards, Holmes decides to transfer to another school to get his mind off Elizabeth. As he exchanges goodbyes with Watson, Holmes explained how he deduced the identity of Eh-Tar. Watson also points out that "Rathe" is "Eh-Tar" spelled backwards, a clue that Holmes failed to notice. Watson gives Holmes a pipe as a Christmas and farewell present. As Holmes leaves with his new detective outfit, Watson's older self (the Narrator) expresses that he was certain he would have more adventures at Holmes side. In the post-credits scene, Eh-Tar is revealed to be alive; he checks himself into an Alpine inn with a new name, "Moriarty", foreshadowing his role as Holmes' future nemesis. Cast *Nicholas Rowe as Sherlock Holmes *Alan Cox as John Watson *Sophie Ward as Elizabeth Hardy *Anthony Higgins as Professor Rathe/Eh-Tar/Professor Moriarty *Susan Fleetwood as Mrs Dribb *Freddie Jones as Chester Cragwitch *Nigel Stock as Rupert Waxflatter. Stock had previously played Watson in the 1965 television series of Sherlock Holmes. *Roger Ashton-Griffiths as Inspector Lestrade *Earl Rhodes as Dudley *Brian Oulton as Master Snelgrove *Patrick Newell as Bentley Bobster *Donald Eccles as Reverend Duncan Nesbitt *Matthew Ryan as Dudley's Friend *Matthew Blakstad as Dudley's Friend *Jonathan Lacey as Dudley's Friend *Walter Sparrow as Ethan Engel *Nadim Sawalha as Egyptian Tavern Owner *Roger Brierley as Mr Holmes *Vivienne Chandler as Mrs Holmes *Lockwood West as Curiosity Shop Owner *John Scott Martin as Cemetery Caretaker *George Malpas as School Porter *Willoughby Goddard as School Reverend *Michael Cule as Policeman with Lestrade *Ralph Tabakin as Policeman in Shop Window *Nancy Nevinson as Hotel Receptionist *Michael Hordern as Older John Watson (voice), the narrator of the story. Production While the film is based on characters created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the story is an original one penned by Chris Columbus. Though he admitted that he was "very worried about offending some of the Holmes purists", Columbus used the original Doyle stories as his guide. Of the creation of the film, Columbus stated: The cast includes actors with previous associations to Sherlock Holmes. Nigel Stock, who played Professor Waxflatter, portrayed Dr. Watson alongside both Douglas Wilmer and Peter Cushing in the BBC series of the 1960s. Patrick Newell, who played Bentley Bobster, played both PC Benson in 1965's A Study in Terror as well as Inspector Lestrade in 1979's Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. The movie explains where Holmes gains the attire popularly associated with him. His pipe is shown as being a Christmas present from Watson, the deerstalker hat originally belonged to Professor Waxflatter and is given to him by Elizabeth after the professor dies, and the cloak is taken from Rathe ("Call it a trophy; the skin of a leopard") after Holmes defeats him. The film is notable for including the first fully computer-generated photorealistic animated character, a knight composed of elements from a stained glass window. This effect was the first CG character to be scanned and painted directly onto film using a laser. The effect was created by Lucasfilm's John Lasseter (who would later go on to become the chief creative officer at Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Animation Studios) before Pixar was sold the next year. In the United Kingdom and Australia, the film was titled Young Sherlock Holmes and the Pyramid of Fear; in Italy only "Pyramid of fear" (Piramide di paura). The fencing scenes were shot at Penshurst Place in Kent. Music The film music was composed and conducted by Bruce Broughton who has a long-standing history of scoring orchestral film soundtracks. The music for the film was nominated for Grammy and also received a Saturn Award. The film soundtrack, released by MCA, was released on audio tape and vinyl but not compact disc. A limited edition of the entire score was released as a promo CD in 2003; Intrada issued the entire score commercially in 2014. MCA track listing: # Main Title (1:58) # Solving the Crime (4:53) # Library Love/Waxflatter's First Flight (2:23) # Pastries & Crypts (5:44) # Waxing Elizabeth (3:35) # Holmes and Elizabeth – Love Theme (1:54) # Ehtar's Escape (4:02) # The Final Duel (3:51) # Final Farewell (1:53) # The Riddle Solved/End Credits (6:25) Intrada track listing, with tracks on the original release in bold: Disc 1 # The First Victim (2:57) # The Old Hat Trick (1:45) # Main Title (2:01) # Watson’s Arrival (1:03) # The Bear Riddle (:46) # Library Love/Waxflatter’s First Flight (2:54) # Fencing With Rathe (1:07) # The Glass Soldier (3:22) # Solving The Crime (4:54) # Second Attempt (1:11) # Cold Revenge (4:08) # Waxflatter’s Death (3:38) # The Hat (1:21) # Holmes And Elizabeth – Love Theme (1:58) Disc 2 # Getting The Point (6:25) # Rame Tep (3:06) # Pastries And Crypts (6:44) # Discovered By Rathe (5:05) # To Cragwitch’s (1:32) # The Explanation (1:48) # Cragwitch Goes Again (1:23) # It’s You! (6:17) # Waxing Elizabeth (3:37) # Temple Fire (3:24) # Ehtar’s Escape (Revised Version) (4:04) # Duel And Final Farewell (5:41) # The Riddles Solved And End Credits (6:27) # Ytrairom Spelled Backwards (:48) # Main Title (Film Version) (1:42) # Belly Dancer (1:02) # Waxing Elizabeth (Chorus) (3:01) # Waxing Elizabeth (Orchestra) (3:37) # Ehtar's Escape (Original Version) (4:03) # God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (arr. Bruce Broughton) (01:06) Illusionist David Copperfield used the music from the soundtrack for several segments of his The Magic of David Copperfield XIII: Mystery on the Orient Express television special, in which he levitated an entire train car from the famed Orient Express. This is also one of only three Amblin Entertainment productions on which the logo is accompanied by the music composed for it by John Williams; the others are The Color Purple and The Money Pit. Reception Box office The film was a box-office disappointment, grossing around $19 million against an $18 million budget. Critical response The film received mixed to positive reviews, with a 67% on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. Roger Ebert gave the film 3/4 stars and Christopher Null of Filmcritic.com called the film "great fun". Reviewing the film for The New York Times, Leslie Bennetts called it "a lighthearted murder mystery that weds Sir Arthur Conan Doyle to the kind of rollicking action-adventure that has made Steven Spielberg the most successful movie maker in the world". Pauline Kael wrote, "This sounds like a funnier, zestier picture than it turns out to be.... As long as the movie stays within the conceits of the Holmesian legends, it's mildly, blandly amusing. But when one of the imperilled old men gives an elaborate account of the background of the villainy... your mind drifts and you lose the plot threads. And when the picture forsakes fog and coziness and the keenness of Holmes' intellect – when it starts turning him into a dashing action-adventure hero – the jig is up.... the movie lets you down with a thump when Holmes and his companions enter a wooden pyramid-temple hidden under the London streets.... There's a resounding hollowness at the center of this picture – Levinson's temple of doom".Kael, Pauline. Hooked. New York: Dutton, 100-02. More recently, R.L. Shaffer writing for major internet review site IGN felt the film "doesn't hold up all that well" and that ultimately "the film shall remain a cult classic – loved by some, but forgotten by most.", while DVD Verdict stated that the film was both "a reimagining of the detective's origin story, but it is also respectful of Arthur Conan Doyle's work" and "a joy from beginning to end." Awards 1985 – Academy Award For Visual Effects (nominated) Video game A video game based on the movie was released in 1987 for the MSX called Young Sherlock: The Legacy of Doyle released exclusively in Japan by Pack-In-Video. Although the game is based on the film, the plot of the game had little to do with the film's story. References External links * * * * Category:1985 films Category:1980s mystery films Category:1980s teen films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:American films Category:American mystery films Category:American teen films Category:Boarding school films Category:Egyptian-language films Category:Films shot at Elstree Studios Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Barry Levinson Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Oxford Category:Films shot in Kent Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films using stop-motion animation Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Prequel films Category:Screenplays by Chris Columbus Category:Sherlock Holmes films Category:Sherlock Holmes pastiches Category:Films scored by Bruce Broughton